Feel
by voidvoid48
Summary: Alastor cannot seem to understand one thing demons do every year. A RadioDust story. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Looking dapper as usual!"

Alastor smiled and waved off his cute little assistant, Niffty, looking at himself in the mirror. It was a big day today. Every year, there was a party with all the top heads of hell being there. Common demon folk weren't allowed to join in obviously, restricted to only the heads and their most trusted, but it was a day of celebration for everyone anyways. The usual violence was reserved for another day, and this was one of their few so called holidays.

"Why thank you, Niffty. Go ahead and take the day off..." The radio demon summoned his wallet and took out a few gold coins, handing it down to her. "...and buy something pretty."

"Thank you!" The little minx bowed her head and zoomed off, gone in seconds.

With that, he snapped his fingers, disappearing into nothingness, and appearing in front of the red carpet to the meet place in a black warp. The demons behind the poles greeted him with questions and camera flashes, all of which he simply walked past with class and regality. The attention felt nice from paparazzi once in a while. Walking up the steps, he was greeted by another figure who quickly stole the spotlight.

"My, oh my. They just cannot get enough of us, can they?" It was the king of hell himself: Lucifer. He extended a hand, and Alastor happily took it, the two posing for the cameras.

"Indeed. Normally I'd wipe out this wretched paparazzi, but today, I'm in a good mood." That, and murder would be looked down upon on a day like this.

The two shared some small talk as they both entered the large golden gates where they wouldn't be pestered, then into the large mansion. Inside were the rest of the bosses and other specially invited guests. Relaxing, smooth jazz was played accompanied by the calming sounds of the blood fountain in the middle. Really, everything in the mansion was pure art. Then, he recognized the singing. It was Mimzy. Lucifer seemed to notice Alastor staring and grinned, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, so you're interested in her? You have a fine eye for women..." Lucifer offered a wave to the lady in red, and she gave a wink back in return.

Alastor looked to him and chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, dear me, no. You know me. I don't..."

"You're not into women? That's fine, I can arrange for some boys..."

"No, no. It isn't that. Every ceremony I've..." Alastor seemed to get flustered. This was the one thing he disliked about this day.

"...avoided the end." Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he looked straight at him, the disappointment on his face obviously a mockup. He was being playful.

"You know, it just makes me feel bad not being able to give you something. Something... pleasurable! Everyone likes sex!" Lucifer spread his arms out, and a few demons around him nodded in approval.

"I just don't see the point of it, is all."

"Sweeeeetie?" Before Lucifer could speak, he was greeted by the lovely sing-song call of his wife. She was truly a doll, both in looks and personality. A queen for a king.

"We need to have a chat. Our daughter seems to be..." The rest of the words became faded out as they both turned away from the radio demon, speaking about something that looked important.

With Lucifer gone, he decided to enjoy himself now, seeing everyone smiling. It was so endearing to see a moment of peace between even the most dangerous competitors, spotting Vox on the other side of the room, dancing, who even offered a wave. He returned it, their differences put aside for the moment. Looking over to the large tables of food set out for everyone, he decided to get some red wine, and saw a familiar person.

"Angel Dust! What a joyous occasion, hm?"

Angel looked over, already taking advantage of the free drinks, wine glass in hand. He dressed sharply today, wearing a brand new white suit with an inner dark pink shirt. Though he didn't particularly look excited himself.

"Oh my!" Alastor pretended to be shocked, leaning back with a horrified look.

"What?" Angel asked, already smiling a little and nearly laughing at the act.

Mimicking the previously almost deadpan face, he brought his claws up to the corners of his own mouth, and drew a smile with his thumbs. His mouth followed, curving back into that trademark, radio demon grin.

"Hmm..." At this, Angel smiled even more widely. Though, he remained reserved, looking the opposite direction.

This honestly surprised Alastor, as Angel would usually always be smiling. He made a habit of knowing which demons typically smiled, and which didn't. Odd, but it interested him how people wore it. The key to it was, whether the individual usually was smiling, and if it was their true smile. Angel struck him as someone who always wore a lecherous grin. His eyes normally lidded, his body language was always suggestive and smooth, at least towards him. But now, of all days, he was the complete opposite. Quiet, and without emotion.

"Angel, are..."

Before he could even ask, Angel was already off walking outside, seemingly ignoring everyone around him. Shrugging, Alastor surmised it was none of his business, turning to a beautiful batch of cookies.

* * *

Angel saw him across the room and wanted to get it over with. He was only here for one thing, after all. As with all special invitations, you were expected to show up to the ball. Every single entity with high power would be there, and 'special guests' were a more friendly way of saying, 'you've got some power, but not enough,' not that it offended Angel, of course. The only demons considered for special invitations were decided by the bosses. And right now, he was eye to eye with one.

"Come on, Angel. That's no way to greet your old friend."

"I'm not your friend, Val'."

"Hoho!" Valentino raised his arms away from the two demons at his side who were hugging his sides. "...don't be so sensitive. You knew it was all a game."

"Kiss my ass. I'm done with your shit... and don't you ever bother inviting me here again. Screw this party." Angel practically hissed. "I only came here to tell you to never. EVER. Contact me again."

With this, Angel stepped back, staring him down for a few steps, then scuffed his chin outwards towards Valentino with his fingers. This was all he really came for. The boss gave a shrug and went back to his mistresses, seemingly uncaring about the altercation as the spider made his way straight out of the mansion.

* * *

The event proceeded as normal. It was pretty standard in terms of parties; food, dancing, a few games if the guests were feeling up to it, and the very last two activities were the highlights. Alastor looked forward to only one of them. The speeches. It was sort of strange as it sort just spoke to everyone about their ambitions and goals. Or maybe, it could be a warning to the other leaders. It could really be anything, as long as no actual violence took place. This day was simply a break from all of it.

Speech after speech came, most of them unmemorable except for Valentino's, who was very, very drunk during it. In summary, he said: 'Let's all fuck!' Of course, no one did this.

That would come _after_ the speeches.

Then came Alastor. He was the very last, as he preferred it. Going up to the microphone, he danced his way to it, the showman movements coming to him naturally. The crowd clapped in cheered, as with every boss, though his was loudest. The Radio Demon knew how to play the crowd so well.

"Oh, golly! What a lovely set of faces I see here!" Alastor laughed as the crowd cheered once more. Compliments were an easy way to win them over.

"I really don't want to say much. So I won't. It has been such a long party, and I don't want to beat the dead horse with more rot about what I want. Power, money, territories... the oh so intoxicating vices we drown ourselves in."

There was a pause.

"Looking at you, Vox." Alastor jabbed, but gave the TV a point, shaking his head, letting him know it was in jest.

"But really. I'd like to end this speech ceremony on one note." Alastor adjusted the microphone slightly, then sighed in a relaxed manner, closing his eyes. He wanted to say right.

"I appreciate every single one of you. For hell would not be what it is without each other." There was a soft murmur of approval among the crowd, and Alastor stayed quiet for a few moments, letting the message sink in.

"To hell." And with that, Alastor left the stage, waving goodbye, the sitting occupants erupting into cheers.

Shortly after though, the murmurs in the crowd shifted, and Lucifer appeared right on stage with a puff of smoke. Out of nowhere, he made his presence known, standing casually against the podium.

He was smiling widely. A smile Alastor knew all too well. Even if he had lacked the prior knowledge of tradition, it was easily read like a book. Behind him, the curtains opened up, and there appeared a row of beautiful demons and demonesses. Some of the crowd were impatient, already settling for each other and cutting into action. Raising his cane as a signal to listen, he spoke loudly and clearly.

"It's time... for the great annual hell orgy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the demons all around begin to grab hold of each other, Alastor sighed, his previous content smile fading. The ending ceremony was something he always found distasteful. It was now time to make his leave. Seeing a decent chunk of eyes on him, he simply showed a palm, heading towards the exit. Anyone who didn't get the message was given a harder push, the shadow knowing its owner's desires. Yet, more and more seemed to come, some trying to lure him with sweet words.

"Will all of you please get the message? I am _not_ interested." Alastor was starting to get frustrated now, though he reserved his killing hand.

"Alastor, buddy! Come on!" That was Husk's voice, nearly lost in all the wave of commotion and noise. Alastor would regret looking. He was already in the process of receiving... a fellatio, while 3 other demons shoved their breasts in his face.

"What's the matter, radio demon? Too chicken to participate?" Vox taunted as a someone was already bouncing on top of him, while another sat on his...

'That actually _works?_' In any case, he needed to bleach his eyes after all of this.

Looking back to center stage, he found out just why they were continuing to come in droves. Lucifer was actually _ordering _them to come to him. As they locked eyes, Lucifer simply offered a shrug, grinning. Pointing a makeshift pistol finger at his head, Alastor gave a nonchalant pow effect, and disappeared into black mist, leaving the scene.

"What kind of maniac forces others to have sex... oh wait." Alastor smacked his own face for asking such a ridiculous question, appearing at the front of the hotel. The streets were crowded and continuing to celebrate the night, most likely all the way until the next day's morning hours. Opening the two double doors and switching the 'open' sign backwards, Alastor was glad to see this very normal, familiar feeling of the hotel.

'Empty, and quiet.'

That is, until he heard the faint clinking bottles. Walking over, Angel came into view, sitting right on the counter with quite a few bottles lined up. He had, of course, decided to take the most expensive booze that was meant to be reserved for birthdays, parties, any sort of special occasion. Before he could swig the bottle, Alastor appeared right next to him.

"Gah! Dammit!" Alastor chuckled as Angel tipped over, nearly dropping the bottle. It looked like he was still completely lucid and hadn't started drinking yet.

"You... have got to stop doing that." His chest heaved up and down, and he relaxed once again, taking a drink.

"Oh, but it is just too fun." Alastor eyed the drinks next to Angel. "Do you mind spotting me one of those?"

"Really? You're going to drink tonight?"

Angel looked at him weirdly, but slid one across right to him. In a smooth motion, Alastor flicked it open with a shadow, and it tipped the bottle for him.

"You seem different today." Angel's voice was somewhat lower and without the embedded lust it had.

"Do I? Well, so do you."

A loud crash from one of the rooms, made the two look at each other. Angel nodded, and wordlessly, they got up, making their way to the room in question. They had had their fair share of intruders, though it was pretty rare since the hotel never had anything of value to rob. Maybe the infinite booze chest was something, but that was never the target for whatever reason. It was coming from the bedroom, and it was slightly open.

"I'll swing it open and-"

_WHUMP!_

Angel rolled his eyes and pocketed his gun. Alastor had decided to just go his own way... and both were greeted by a tangled up Charlie and Vaggie, who had knocked down a vanity.

They were scissoring.

"What... the... _fuck?_" The moth was wide-eyed and looked just about ready to kill the two taller demons.

Alastor coughed and immediately reached for the doorknob, slamming the door backwards again, and walking straight to the bar. Angel was in an uproar of laughter as he watched the Radio Demon hurriedly go back to the bar, also walking his way back.

"You..." Angel gasped for air, wheezing. "...thought there was a robber... AHAHAHA!"

"Oh please! You thought so too!" Alastor sat back down and began drinking the bottle he had left, the shadow still holding it in place for its master.

"Oh, good Satan... that was too good."

Alastor was annoyed at first, his eyes narrowing as he watched the Angel continue to laugh for the next minute or so. But, seeing him once again smile... and not just in that ordinary, horny smile he'd always have on, made it worth it. It was a wonderful, fulfilling feeling. This was certainly a true smile. Angel would eventually notice the stare, still grinning.

"What?"

At this, Alastor shook his head, once again drinking. Angel, seeing his friend clearly hiding something just from the reaction, insisted, moving a seat closer; they had been at a 3 seat distance. Noticing this, Alastor was already starting to lean back.

"No, really. What's up?"

"Darling, you are the one who hasn't been smiling all day until now. Why don't we talk about you?" Alastor quickly retorted to move the topic away from him. Angel's observation was right, but he wasn't keen on sharing today's experiences with someone who seemed to _relish_ those types of opportunities. This was huge cause to his shock about Angel leaving the party. Wouldn't he want to stay for the ending ceremony alone? And there were plenty of drinks too, even if he wanted to just stay for that.

Angel sighed, leaning onto the counter with one elbow, his palm on his cheek. He watched the liquid in his own bottle sway from side to side, as if he was deciding whether or not to say. Alastor was patient though, waiting.

"Valentino." Angel began then took an extra long swig, as if it was only the alcohol letting him tell the story.

"I was... dating him."

"The most sleazy, idiotic boss in the world, and your _literal_ boss." Alastor was already rolling his eyes, but it certainly fit Angel. He could be rather naive and make some of the most terrible decisions ever.

"Yeah. Looking back, I was honestly... a fucking idiot." Angel sharply exhaled the last few words and turned away, wiping his eyes forcefully.

Alastor didn't move, staring indifferently. What should he say? Was there even anything?

"He said he loved me. Said I was his one and only."

Alastor nodded, as if to say, 'Go on.' Though, in his mind, this was already sounding like a terrible lie to buy into.

"I caught him with someone else."

"Hm... let me guess. You saw him fornicating with another- no. Fornicating with _three_ other demons." This was accentuated with Alastor holding out his hand, three fingers up. This was meant to be a joke, but Angel wasn't laughing.

"Try _five_."

"Oh. I... I see." Wrong words. But, now he knew why Angel didn't want to attend the ceremony. He wouldn't want to see his ex having sex, of course, nor have sex with him. In any case, no one would be in the mood after a breakup, anyways.

"Now I understand."

"Eeeeyep."

Angel shook his head, tipping his empty bottle on its side, and letting it roll off the table. Alastor would catch it with a shadow, not wanting him or the other to bother with cleaning it later.

"What about you then?"

"How do you mean?" Alastor raised an eyebrow.

"I showed you mine. Now show me yours."

Rolling his eyes, Alastor figured it couldn't hurt. Angel may tease him about it, but it would be great to get this off his chest.

"Well, I suppose I can share. You know about the ceremonies Lucifer hosts every year."

"Uh huh." Angel had attended most of them.

"Well... I never attend the end for a reason." Alastor could remember the very first time he had attended the ceremony. He was much younger and innocent, despite the cruelties he had already afflicted onto hell's landscapes. That's what being a boss means, after all. To be able to leave your mark with such a lasting impact. As soon as he saw everyone begin to kiss, and strip, he ran. It just made him so uncomfortable to see these demons, some friends, some foes, suddenly start... revealing this other side. Perhaps the most lasting image was of his bodyguard, who decided to bottom for a rival boss.

"Erm..." Shaking out of his flashback, Alastor looked at Angel, who was still paying attention.

"Anyways... I just cannot understand it. What's the point of it all?"

"You're... talking about sex, right? Because if you're looking for a pep talk about why you should be alive..."

"No, no! I enjoy living here just fine, Angel Dust."

"Right on. Because we both know I'm the last person to ask about that." Angel laughed for a moment, and tried to think of a way to tackle this. This was such a weird question. He never even thought of it himself. Maybe he had, but, he'd just keep going for the sake of doing so. Sex had become his main role in this society, and he was getting paid for it. Well, all until he caught Valentino redhanded, of course. That business deal was done _forever. _Angel continued.

"Well. When two people love each other..."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I am. Well... sort of. That really should be the point of it. For love, and to share your own body with that loved one. But..."

Angel couldn't help but think of the things he had done himself.

"...as you know, most demons down here just skip that part and do it for pleasure."

Angel was right, Alastor knowing this much. But even then... was it really worth it? It felt so indecent, and wrong to just have sex for the sake of feeling it. Sure, they were demons and meant to lack any moral standards. Alastor himself certainly had no qualms about ripping off a demon's head for looking at him sideways, for example. But... just this one particular action always struck him as different, and to put it simply, weird.

"Does it _really_ feel that good?" There was a hint of mocking in Alastor's voice, who looked very unconvinced.

"Well... if the person you're doing it with is someone you love, then yes. What, have you never had sex?"

This felt like a stab at Alastor, who seemed to blush for a split second. Immediately, he looked to the opposite corner, the shadow dropping the bottle it was holding.

"W... what? Yes, of course I have! I've had many... err, courtships! Filled with the most scandalous and memorable romances in hell's history!" Alastor was lying, of course. If he had to make up something on the fly, he would. He was certain Angel wouldn't be an expert on the history of hell anyways.

"Hmm. So the Radio Demon's a virgin? Who would've thought." Angel was having a giggly fit at this point, unable to hold it back.

"I AM NOT!" Alastor boomed as he stood up, trying to be as intimidating as possible... but his blush was too obvious, even in all of the red he was dressed in.

"Pffft! Al', you don't have to be so ashamed of it!"

"I HAVE had sex! I'd make you SCREAM in bed!"

Angel's eyes were wide as he heard that last part, genuine surprise at the claim. This quickly turned into the very lecherous smile Alastor had seen so many times. Angel's most natural smile.

"Oh really?"

"I... yes! My skills are unmatched! You... you would not be able to walk for a week!" Alastor almost immediately regretted answering so quickly.

This was priceless. Alastor was most definitely lying. Already formulating a scheme, the spider smirked, crossing his arms.

"Show me."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know... you could just tell me the truth and say you're a virgin."

"I am NOT a virgin! I have no idea why you keep insisting on it!"

"Hey, I just don't want you to embarrass yourself! It really isn't anything to be ashamed of!"

Yet, Angel laughed. Alastor was quite literally filled with rage at this point and was ready to strip and penetrate Angel just to make him quiet. But the reality of the situation was...

...he had no idea what he was getting into. At the same time however, how could he let Angel insult him like that? Sex wasn't hard anyways, right? All you had to do was make sure the other person fully enjoyed themselves before you did. A simple formula.

"It's not too late, hun."

"It's not too late for _you._ You're the one who will be begging for mercy."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Al.'"

Angel had led the way to their room, who was looking very calm about the whole situation. Almost to the point of being smug. Alastor did not want anything more in the world than to wipe that smile off of Angel's face. He was the Radio Demon. He was known for his strength, countless gangs conquered, immense power... how dare he be mocked? This would be as easy as throwing a pebble.

'It's just, penetrate and go... right?'

Walking into the bedroom with him, Alastor stood still, closing the door behind him. Angel was already stripping, unbuttoning his tux, and throwing it off to a chair on the side. The deer was flushed, his eyes glued on the slim figure.

"What... what are you doing?"

In the middle of undoing his bra, Angel turned to him, smirking. Dropping it, he revealed his fluff in all its glory.

"Well, it's kind of more comfortable to have sex without clothes. Wouldn't an expert like you know?"

"Of... of course! I must have drank too much."

Boldly, he began stripping himself, though it was mostly to keep from looking away from Angel and to look like he knew how to do something. He just needed to whip this up freestyle. That was never plan A, but he'd usually get out of even the most tricky situations with pure wit. Granted, this success was through combat scenarios, but surely he'd find a way here. He was down to his last article of clothing. Hesitating, he looked to Angel, who was already just one pace apart. And he was already naked.

"I..." Alastor had taken in a _lot_ with that one single look, and was now directing attention to the window. Maybe this really was a bad idea.

"You're really sure you want to go through with this, Al'?" Angel could easily see the discomfort on the deer's face.

"I... I don't know. I just wish I understood." Alastor finally told some semblance of the truth, his back against the wall.

This stunned Angel for a few moments, who looked straight into Alastor's eyes. He was looking right back, uncertainty in in the latter's. Right then, Angel shook his head, turning around and grabbing his clothes.

"...sorry. We should both get dressed."

Alastor watched as Angel started putting his clothes back on. Was this really it? He let out a breath, feeling thankful that he was probably spared from shaming himself. Yet, it was an empty victory.

"Wait... what about...?" It didn't feel right. Though, was he truly committed to doing such an act with Angel in the first place? Then he realized: he didn't get his answer. The question still remained.

"Really? That's it?"

Finally, Angel looked at Alastor for the first time since getting dressed, both clothed again. He had a flurry of emotions. Guilt, sadness, hurt among many... guilt the most prevalent.

"Yeah. That's it."

"What? What do you mean? Weren't you... going to show me?" Alastor almost looked disappointed.

"Al'... I know _exactly_ what you want." Angel sat right back on the bed, sighing, rubbing his eyes.

"You wanted to know what sex feels like. And while we could do that right now... it's a terrible idea. It wouldn't be _real._"

"Why? I don't understand why we've stopped...?"

"You don't love me." Angel spoke clearly. "And I don't love you, either."

* * *

Alastor hadn't felt this way in a long time. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever felt this way before. Laying in his own bed now, he replayed the scene over and over. It was weird. Awkward. It was... _confusing. _Angel had literally gone from provocative to decorous. All that taunting and showing off was for nothing, he supposed. Yet, his talk was for nothing as well. Was this truly a victory for him? The answer to his question remained unanswered, but in return he didn't embarrass himself. While he was confident he could've probably found a way, he at least avoided the risk. But this was no closure to his endlessly thinking mind.

'This is a hollow victory.'

Now he was in his own bed, unable to sleep. He was so annoyed. He'd march right up to Angel's room, but it was 2 in the morning, and no doubt it'd just bring about more irritation for the both of them. And what would he even say? What did he want? Did he want to follow through on what he said and have sex with Angel?

'No... but there has to be a way to clear this nonsense feeling.'

* * *

Angel was glad it had ended that way. Alastor was an adult, and he knew how to live his life. But, he supposed in this one way, he was very much... innocent. Looking back to when his first days in hell, he remembered Valentino. He was given work by him, picked off the streets because he was one of the 'cuter ones.' If that hadn't happened, he probably would have died out on the streets, killed as easy prey for any random demon who wanted fun. For this opportunity, he was grateful. But sometimes he wished he would've just died right then. Ever since, he sold his body to numerous demons. Soon he'd grow numb to it, just an act to get money, barely scraping enough to buy food. It's what he had to do to live.

He didn't want Alastor's experience to be like his.

'...I wouldn't want his first time to be with me.'

This thought made Angel sigh, as he remembered crushing on the deer for a while. He was rejected, so he stopped seeking him out a while ago. This could've been his time to fulfill some of the fantasies he had. But that was purely a selfish thought.

"Some things just aren't meant to be."

* * *

"...Dust has dropped out of the industry..."

"...relationship drama with a boss..."

As morning came, the sounds of Alastor's setup radio woke him up. He programmed it so that he'd rise to the sound of the news and hell's newest musical trends. This time, it was the news, the voices of Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench filling his ears with the latest propaganda. He was still a little drowsy and was about to take a few more minutes to rest his eyes, but upon hearing his name on the radio, he sat up. He loved listening to the pieces done on him, whether it was about the top ten most attractive demons in hell, or top ten most gruesome kills in hell's history.

"...it really does look that way, doesn't it, Katie?"

"Yes! It appears that the famed Radio Demon just lacks the balls... literally. A shame, considering he's so dashing. I'd take a stab at him myself, but... I like my men experienced."

This was not what Alastor expected.

"Oho, my! Another orgy ditched! If I were him I'd be drowning in pu-"

"Anyways, moving onto the next topic! Valentino..."

Anger. Absolute fury. Trembling, he turned down the radio's volume to zero and took a few deep breaths. He needed to relax. This had happened every single ceremony. Year after year, the media would make fun of him for simply avoiding the orgy. It's as if he was the only demon in hell who didn't want sex. Was it that unnatural?

'No. Of course not.' Alastor thought to himself as began freshening himself up for the day.

He was confident in himself. He knew what he wanted. Sure, he could just have a fling with some random demon on the streets, but there was no class. He wasn't completely against the idea, but, he couldn't believe he was saying this; it was just as Angel said. It would probably feel best to perform coitus with someone he genuinely loved. And finding that on its own was a pretty impossible task, as he found most demons unappealing.

"Though that question may remain... it doesn't matter." Alastor told himself and reached for the corner of his mouth with his fingers, pulling up and to the side.

'Smile. There are more pressing matters.'

Going downstairs to get some coffee, he was pleased to see the whole gang was present, though Husk was looking a little worse for wear, and Charlie and Vaggie were staring awkwardly at him. He did barge in on them after all. Stepping and taking a seat, he offered his usual smile.

"Good morning everyone! And... sorry for the other night, ladies."

"Ahhh, so that's why you left. You were with these two, huh?" Husk joked, but was immediately death glared by the three surrounding demons. Angel had no reaction, just sipping his mug of coffee. Alastor figured that it'd be best for the two to not say much to each other for a while. The flirting had stopped, and they were on casual terms before. With the recent debacle though, that could be reduced to nothing. It wasn't a huge loss per say, but knowing that was all effectively ruined by one stupid question... he couldn't help but feel bad.

His prediction would be correct. More and more, he'd see Angel just hanging around the hotel. It made sense, given what he heard from Angel that night. Valentino must have fired him, or maybe Angel quit himself after the scandal. 'Good riddance,' he thought to himself, food and shelter being provided by the hotel anyways. Even then, he still felt like he should do something to make it up for that awkward conversation. After all, it would not be an inconvenience to perhaps buy him something he'd like. Being around each other all the time, he didn't like this nervous tension that would always be present whenever they were close.

'Fine. I'll apologize and offer him dinner sometime.'

Finally making up his mind in the afternoon of a regular day sometime after, he decided he'd do it. He wasn't sure why it took him this long to come to a conclusion, since there was really no nonsense to making the decision. He'd just say sorry and if the other wished to, they'd get a meal together. It would be a friendly way of finally destroying the invisible stalemate that wasn't going away on its own. Going a few floors up, he went to the room in question.

Knocking on Angel's door though, there was no answer.

"Angel, darling? I'd like to have a chat."

He could hear noise from within. Angel was definitely there. Knocking again, he called out again. This yielded the same results.

'I see. Perhaps he's busy right now.'

Once dinner time arrived, Alastor waited patiently, knowing the two would definitely meet. He was a little discouraged, but maybe Angel was simply busy as he thought. Waiting a few minutes, hearing the spider walking down the stairs, he offered a smile. It would not be reciprocated, Angel looking very blank. Not phased, he walked past the deer, taking a seat away from the others. This was fine, both of them having space to talk without any judgement. He followed after.

"Ah... Angel?"

"Yeah."

The response was so bland. Alastor sighed, his smile dropping as he took a seat right next to Angel.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

Angel wouldn't even look at him.

"It was wildly irresponsible of me to even agree to go upstairs with you. My... ego got the better of me."

Finally, Angel nodded, letting him know he was paying attention.

"I'd like to grab dinner sometime. So we can put all of this quiet nonsense behind us, and... go back to the good days. While... basic, our conversations were pleasant, and a part of my day. Hopefully you feel the same, and would like to bury this strange hatchet?"

"Al.' You don't have to apologize for anything."

Alastor looked at him confusedly. He didn't do anything wrong? Then what was all this?

"It's just... been kind of weird, is all. I've been out of work, which is a good thing obviously, but... it's like I'm so used to it that it doesn't feel right."

Angel still felt that unpleasant, unsaid feeling in his chest. He was sidestepping the really big issue. Looking at Alastor straight, seeing he was paying attention, his lips twitched. There was no point in not saying.

"I also feel awful that I... nearly took your first time." Angel looked genuinely sad at this, looking away in shame.

'So this is what was wrong.' Alastor hadn't even thought of it like that, placing all the blame on himself. Knowing this was the reason, he actually felt glad. Angel actually thought about what was best for him. Feeling a pleasant jump in his heart, he leaned down.

"Well, I deserve a fair share of the blame too, claiming I'd make you scream." Alastor grinned and chuckled, and was delighted to see Angel laugh too. Again, he was treated to that wonderful smile and laugh Angel had. He hadn't seen it ever since they had drank together. His heart beating even louder, he remembered the other thing he had planned on doing. While it seemed unnecessary now... he still wanted to ask.

"But, what say you about that dinner?"

This seemed to make Angel blush, his laughing coming to a slow halt. He seemed genuinely surprised, though it wasn't a bad surprise. He was giggling. Alastor held his breath at this.

"Yes. I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

The night and next day's time would pass by quickly, Alastor only thinking of one thing: his date with Angel. He felt so strange, being so excited for this. It was just a friendly get-together after all. During the day, he took care of his tasks with the hotel quickly to be able to have time to prepare. Just like the ceremony's case, this would be special, so he took out a suit he hadn't used in a long while. He had a collection that gave him the perfect wear for any type of event. He went darker and formal, a dark magenta tux. Maybe a bit overkill, but he simply wasn't one to wear anything less than extravagant. It was just his style. Adjusting his bow tie, he nodded in approval.

"Hmm. Romantic." This thought made him freeze. Looking at himself in the mirror, wearing it, he stared at his reflection as if it'd answer. Did he really just say that?

Had he really missed his talks with Angel that much?

* * *

Angel rose satisfactorily that morning with a smile, the first time he had done so in a long while. While it wasn't a date, per say, he still felt upbeat. Around the hotel, no one really gave him the time for a conversation. It's as if he had ruined his chances the first time he met the other demons, though Alastor would remain, and that ended too in the weirdest of ways. But now, that'd all return. Going through his dresser, he looked for something to wear, wanting to look decent rather than just wear the same old, tired trademark outfit. A hill of clothes on his bed later, he finally set his eyes upon something he hadn't worn in a long while. It was a cute, short dress. White, moderate cleavage, and heels to match. Deciding to try it on, he was glad to see it still fit.

"I hope Al' likes it..." Catching himself, he shook his head, palming over his eyes.

"Ugh, Angel. Please. It isn't a date."

* * *

The time finally came at the hour of 8 pm. Both now dressed, they both figured that they would be meeting downstairs in the lobby. Alastor was there first. Husk, taking notice of the specially suited deer, commented.

"Oho, boy. What's the occasion?"

"Hmm. None of your business!"

Right on time, elevator doors opening up, Angel appeared. They caught each others' eyes immediately, noticing the respective clothes. Sharing a blush, both hoping one didn't notice the other, Angel approached cautiously. He was feeling rather nervous despite the clear message that this was just a normal invitation to dinner. Or was it? He didn't recognize Alastor's suit at all. Was he really treating this in such an important manner?

'Well, it's probably not for me... he loves to dress nicely after all.'

"You look lovely, my dear Angel." The voice was smooth and low, perfectly pitched to pluck the heart strings delicately.

Angel felt a sudden heat suddenly rise, and his heart pound viciously. He had been called 'dear' many times by Alastor, but this time, it had hit quite differently.

"Uh, thanks... you look really handsome yourself." Angel smiled shyly, folding his arms. He felt so vulnerable right now.

The Radio Demon chuckled and offered an arm, to which Angel took carefully. This was already destroy his expectations. It felt _exactly_ like a date. Apparently, this was clear to the other demons as well, silently watching as the two disappeared into a shadow.

"Well, what do ya know. They're an item." Husk almost sounded disgusted, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions! But... that would be soooo cute!" Charlie placed her hands together and jumped with joy, genuinely happy the two could find love in each other, if that was the case.

"Hmph. I guess it kind of is." Vaggie focused on eating and looked uncaring, though in her mind, she was just as happy as Charlie.

* * *

In seconds they had made it to a red clothed table, and two expensive looking chairs. Looking around, Angel recognized the atmosphere. He could not quite recall the name, as there were so many restaurants in the city, but he knew one thing: this was a place he couldn't hope to afford to eat at. Looking at Alastor, he realized his arm had been dropped, and the deer was waiting expectantly, pulling out a chair for him.

"O-oh... thank you." Angel swore he faint from the deer's mannerisms. This was quite literally melting him.

"My pleasure, darling." Alastor grinned as Angel took his seat, and then went to his side. A waiter immediately tended to them as they sat.

"Welcome. Thank you for choosing us. What would you two like to start off with to drink?"

"A bottle of your finest wine. Unless, my partner opposes."

'Partner?!' Angel's heart definitely skipped a beat, and it was getting difficult to hide his shocked facial expressions. Alastor didn't seem to mind at all.

"No, that will be fine." Was starting to worry though, fearing his wallet would be as dry as a desert after this. That is, if he ever had the money to cover his own expenses. As soon as the waiter left, he leaned in to whisper.

"Uh... Al'... I don't think I can..." Angel felt embarrassed, trying to find a way to say, 'I'm practically broke.'

"I'll be covering all our expenses. I made the error, and it is only right I treat you." Alastor read the spider's mind and leaned back with a satisfied smile, glad that he could make it up this way. If Angel had wanted, he could take him here pretty much every dinner, his fortune relatively unspent. He was pretty smart with his money.

"Order anything. It is on me."

"Gee, Al.' You didn't have to go all out. Even just ice cream would've been fine."

Their wine arrived on a tray, and Alastor poured them both their drinks, watching the blood red liquid carefully so not a single drop would be spilled. Thanking him quietly, Angel picked up the glass and sipped. Noting the spider's slight trembling, his smile dripped slightly.

"Are you alright, Angel Dust?"

He said his full name. Every single thing was attacking Angel's heart.

"Yeah, it's... perfect. I just wasn't prepared for any of this." Eyes looking around, he once again marveled at the beautiful architecture, pristine guests...

'Wait. Is that...?' Another set of eyes locked onto his.

Immediately looking into the other direction, Angel frowned. He had stiffened up, and set down the glass.

"What's wrong? Was there something wrong with the wine?" Alastor was ready to talk to the waiter, when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Angel Dust! Good to see you again! How are you doing?"

"Go and fuck yourself, Val.'" Looking at the other entity, Alastor confirmed what he already knew. It was Valentino. Suddenly, he felt an urge to act, standing up.

"Hey." Valentino's voice suddenly turned to a serious whisper.

"Watch your dirty mouth. There's powerful people around us."

"I don't give a single FUCK about who's here!" Angel yelled back.

This was Valentino's breaking point. Alastor watched as he raised his hand, fingers extended, and wound up. In a fluid motion, he grabbed the hand in motion and slammed it straight onto the table. Eyes wide, heart racing, and grin at its tightest, he grabbed their bottle and slammed it upon the other demon's knuckles, causing him to reel in pain. The light, classical music that was playing in the background came to a halt, and so did the faint casual conversations.

"You motherfucker...!"

Immediately standing up, Valentino threw off his shades, staring at his new target. Alastor simply extended a hand out to his side, Angel taking note of this and moving behind it. Seeing the spider was now in proper cover, he slowly moved his hands up to his tie. Then, with a head nod, tightened it.

"Don't move. You will regret it."

As Alastor expected, Valentino reached into his coat. As soon as he moved up his arm from within it... he found that he lacked the item he seeked. That, and four fingers.

"What... ohhh, no. F-f-f-fuck!" He gasped and searched in his coat pocket with his other hand, and found that his fingers had found a new home there, nestled with the revolver he tried to get.

Sighing, Alastor shook his head, looking to Angel, then wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him close. Angel was a cross between excitement and fear, watching his former boss bleed on the floor before him, crawling on the ground.

"I told you not to move. Next time, listen like the dog you are, and you'll be rewarded with a treat." Alastor's voice was cold with a hint of amusement.

"Now, heed this next request. Look at me."

The pimp's head remained pointed down. This was forcefully yanked up as he now suffocated, held tightly by the throat. Darkness was clutching him.

"You will never say a single word to Angel Dust again. In fact, don't look at him. Don't even think of him. He no longer _exists_ in your world."

Angel seemed almost apologetic, but reaffirmed this with a hard glare at the one who had simultaneously saved and ruined his life.

"I dare you to try anything you feeble, pathetic egg. Next time, I will be taking your _most important finger._"

At this, Valentino immediately started nodding, nodding his head rapidly. Alastor finally let him go, content with this answer. As he dropped onto the floor like a sack of potatoes, the deer guided Angel away. Looking backwards one last time, the spider couldn't resist giving a parting gift, extending two middle fingers, from his right arms, and disappearing into a shadow.

Reappearing once again at the hotel's lobby, Alastor sighed, shaking his head. The date had not gone as planned at all. It was an oversight that Valentino could have possibly shown up, one that he could've avoided. Looking at Angel, he feared discontentment. But instead, he found very flushed cheeks, and an almost uncertain look. It looked a little unpleasant, but it wasn't sadness or disappointment.

"I am sorry, Angel. We can just reschedule on another night... and at a different restaurant." That was the last time he'd be going there, now knowing Angel's ex could potentially show up. He never had any beef with Valentino, but he sure did now.

"No, Al'. It was fine."

While Alastor let go, Angel held on a little tighter. He didn't mind this, figuring they could head up the elevator instead of just immediately dropping him off at his room. He was actually... sort of liking this, too. Clicking the button, the doors opened, and they got in, facing out.

"Really? We never even got to eat." Sighing, he knew he'd have to pay the bill along with damage costs. They had come for a few sips of wine but it'd easily total to a decent sum,

"Yes, really. It was... really sweet of you to stand up for me."

Alastor smiled. "Well, I couldn't let him touch my date. He can go get his own."

"...date?"

Alastor's eyes widened a little, and he felt his heart jump. He had been making all sorts of vocabulary mistakes all day, which was highly uncharacteristic of him. But, at the same time, it felt so right. He gave a small nod, prompting Angel to blush. Maybe he had a fever, because he was showing signs of fainting and warmth the whole time.

Confusingly, Angel seemed to rub up against him even more, up to the point that he was practically right on top of the deer, Alastor's back against the wall of the side of the elevator. Alastor met Angel's eyes quickly, and they fell into a long, yet comfortable stare. It was almost uncanny, but not awkward in the slightest. The only noise was the humming of the elevator. As the floors dinged by, their stare only became more concentrated, both seemingly examining one another. Angel had stayed glued to Alastor the whole way, and the deer had no complaints, his hold on the spider tightening.

"Angel."

"Alastor."

Eventually, Angel would lean forward. And Alastor would too.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that day, they were nearly inseparable. It was just as Husk, Charlie, and Vaggie predicted; they had become a couple. They kept this hidden from the public eye, not wanting to risk danger or be the topic of a scandal, but they had no problem showing off around the hotel. Daily chores and work were now accompanied by much flirting and numerous make out breaks. Once, they were frenemies, simply 1-upping each other when one of them was off their guard. Then, casual acquaintances. And now, lovers, no holds barred on showing just how much they loved each other.

Alastor took some time to adjust to everything, still overwhelmed with his feelings, but his heart knew what to do. It was only his mind holding back, still believing in the lies he had lived by.

'Love is a weakness.'

'No one will truly love me.'

'I cannot love.'

Truthfully, he never really thought of these rules much. If prompted, he'd know what to say, but love never arrived at his doorstep in the first place. There was rarely an occasion where it would be relevant. He never would have guessed that so much would change during this year's ceremony. Angel had been here this whole time, and he did not feel a shred of the deep rooted emotions he felt now. Who knew it was this easy to contract love? It was like an invisible force that could take someone's heart in a moment's notice. But, he did not feel even the smallest amount of regret. The feeling was indescribably perfect, easily taking his mind away from the fact that he was in hell.

Angel was going through his own rebirth of ideology. Fresh off the breakup, he had finally been able to look back at his past in its truth. Straight from arrival, he was used, traumatized, and hurt. He did it to survive, once thinking that, knowing what he was now, that he was better off left on the streets to die like the deserving trash he was. He was in hell, after all. How pretentious would it be to think that he didn't deserve any of this?

Even in all this self loathing, believing in these personal lies, someone chose to pick him up. It shocked him beyond belief that anyone would consider him a romantic option. Love wasn't supposed to exist here. The idea of two demons romancing each other with genuine love and compassion was one to be laughed at. This was especially reinforced by Husk. But against all odds, he felt this very feeling for Alastor, and Alastor poured his heart right back.

"I finally understand." Alastor spoke softly, running his fingers through Angel's hair on a colder, comfortable night. It had been a month since the kiss on the elevator.

Now sharing a room together, Alastor had quickly taken a liking to doing this before they were about to sleep, enjoying the texture of the white strands. Whenever he'd do this, Angel would naturally lay his head back, purring quietly. It was clearly therapeutic to the both of them, though at this point, any activity they did together was. Their way of life had changed drastically for the better, and with that, their personas as well. They were quite literally completely different demons now, even to each other.

Angel's eyes were closed, resting after a day of working at the hotel. He had decided to work full time there. Despite knowing Charlie would take care of him no matter what he did, he felt obligated to do something in return. He also didn't want to burden his lover either, knowing that he had a fortune, but not wanting to take advantage of him like some parasite. No matter how much he insisted on not wanting to be spoiled however, the Radio Demon would adorn his angel with the most sweet, heartfelt gifts.

"Understand what?" Angel whispered, his mismatched eyes revealing themselves.

Seeing them never failed to make the deer's heart swell. They were so beautiful. Perfect, just like the rest of Angel. Unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss his partner's forehead, and was rewarded with another aspect he loved. That laugh. Angel had such a beautiful smile, and he was privileged to be able to see it along with that laugh everyday now. Knowing he was the one to be able to give him such joy while feeling the very same satisfaction, it was absolute perfection.

"Love. I understand love."

Alastor's eyelids lowered slightly, and he gently placed his hands around Angel's head, guiding him up. Slowly, he continued to bring him up until he was at just the right distance. Finally, he leaned down, placing his lips on the other's with a feather's strength. It began as an experimental, gentle kiss, like a match's flame; small, but potent.

Angel would reach up, a finger finely tracing Alastor's cheek and jaw above, and his lower hands to the hips and legs below; the many advantages of having multiple arms. Slowly, this kiss would intensify, moans from both of them coming as their lips smacked more audibly. They had never gone further than french kissing, but with each day, they seemed to get closer and closer to the next level. They had essentially touched every part of each others' bodies.

All except for one.

He didn't want to ruin the mood by suddenly grabbing the deer's genitals, obviously. He had his urges, and sometimes he'd be left wanting something more after a kiss. He knew they'd get to this topic eventually, the only time it ever being brought up way back to the night of the ceremony. He had made do with simply pleasuring himself, imagining Alastor doing the things he wished he'd do to him. Unfortunately, this had the unintended side effect of making him desire sex with him even more, his fantasies ever increasing in number and intensity.

All of a sudden, Alastor had stopped, not even getting to both the 'french part.' Panting quietly, he looked beside him to nothing in particular, thinking. Unknown to Angel, they were thinking about the same thing. He remembered the stoppage of his first time because of a very important reason; the lack of love behind the action. Evidently, that barrier was no longer in the way, and he was certain his partner would not be opposed to the idea in the slightest. But, how would he initiate this? Perhaps he shouldn't have stopped kissing in the first place?

"What are you thinking of?" Angel asked as he moved up from Alastor's lap, sitting up properly.

"I... was wondering about something." Alastor looked back to Angel, but was unable to stare. Certain 'thoughts' were now in his head.

"Tell me."

"Hmm. I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on, Alastor."

He wasn't sure if Angel had the same idea, but he felt hands rub up and down his body, the spider crawling onto the deer as if he were prey. His face flushed even more as even more perverted ideas flooded his head, feeling fluff against his arm, and thinking about what those hands could to him. Along with those physical attributes was the vast difference in experience, knowing Angel was a master of pleasure. He'd surely be in for a ride.

"I think I know what you're thinking about." Angel paused, causing Alastor to freeze. The spider had spotted something, looking down.

Alastor was very comfortable around his lover, and the inverse was true. They acted as freely as they wished without fear of judgement. Suffice to say, both had their weird quirks, and despite their worries initially, even these traits were adored by one another, only adding extra fortitude to their already strong relationship. Even with this fact, as Angel eyed the poking tent on Alastor's suit pants, the deer suddenly felt embarrassed. While this wasn't the first time he was caught red handed with an erection, in the context of his thinking, he felt extremely ashamed. He covered his mouth in disbelief.

"S... sorry. This is rather indecent of me."

"Maybe a little. But you know I wouldn't mind... pleasuring..."

Angel trailed off, but his intentions showed obviously in his motions. His legs were subtly grinding, no doubt already aroused from seeing the tent. His hands moved from the deer's chest, and down lower now, focusing on the lower half, yet not touching the very main prize in the middle. When it seemed like he would, suddenly, he'd shift directions, testing the waters in case Alastor would get antsy.

Alastor felt like he should tell him to stop, worrying that this was all mistimed on his part. After all, this was not in his plans. He merely had the thought, but his body had betrayed him. Planning to gently push Angel away, he placed his hands on Angel's back. But it was at this moment that felt something stop him in his tracks. He sharply gasped.

"Wow, Al'. Are you hiding a snake under there?" Angel had grabbed his shaft with a single hand, crooning.

He couldn't stop him now. Not when he had teased Angel for so long, giving no form of sexual touch to appease him. He knew of the things Angel would do to satisfy his own appetite, his shadows always keeping a watchful eye. He'd use anything related to the deer, going as far as using pillows, and clothes. It was truly endearing, and sometimes, he'd wish he acted on these moments, feeling guilty that his lover had to resort to such practices. Now, however, he had gotten into a situation that definitely couldn't be avoided.

"Angel... wait..."

There was only one thing he was concerned about. Angel looked up, ready to let go. He'd be disappointed obviously, but he understood that Alastor liked planning things out, and knew that this was a big step for him.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I... uh..." Alastor's eyes darted left and right nervously, as if something around him would give him the the words he needed.

"...I don't know how. I mean, I do. But... it truly is my first time. I don't want to disappoint you."

At this, Angel shook his head, smiling as he leaned up to give Alastor another kiss. With just that, the nervous deer's nerves were soothed significantly. Their kisses never failed to take hold of his mind, and just push away all his troubles into the back of his head. As Angel pulled away, he nuzzled into Alastor's neck, and his hand once again started moving. Another gasp.

"There is no way you can disappoint me. Not in sex, or in any other way."

Angel engaged the lips again, and stroked a little faster. The hard demon cock pulsed in his tender grasp, and another hand groped at the balls beneath; no doubt filled with bountiful seed from lack of release. He felt elated that he'd be able to claim the first orgasm. But, he wouldn't do it from a simple handjob. He hadn't even undone the pants that strained the struggling member.

"Do you know why?"

Alastor dropped the hand he was covering his face with, revealing a very dazed Radio Demon. He was still blushing, the entire experience so new to him, his temporarily paralyzed anxieties now running about again. He could think of hundreds of ways this could go wrong, such as finishing early, completely botching the actual penetration, or perhaps even going limp. But at the same time, it just felt way too good for him. He was as hard as diamond, still in shock from how this simple sort of touching could send his mind into a numbing bliss. And this was a simple handjob: one of the _least_ pleasurable forms of sex.

"Because..."

Angel let his lower hands unbutton Alastor's pants, but maintained eye contact. He wanted to show that this was not just an action of lust, taken on because both of them happened to be in the mood. It was more than that.

"...I love you."

The three word phrase seemed to destroy any remaining fears Alastor was currently facing, his features relaxing, and his body slackening.

"I love you too, Angel. I'm... just nervous, is all."

Following a chaste kiss from Angel, he was surprised to feel an even greater force of stimulation shortly after. Looking down, only now he realized that his pants had already been undone, his cobra now fully bare to the room.

"Just relax, and enjoy yourself. I promise I'll be gentle." The last words rolled off playfully.

Angel moved away to re-position himself, laying onto his side and examining his lover's cock in all its glory. Truth be told, it was quite the perverted thing. A thick, lengthy dick that was quite impressive in every facet. Had Alastor wanted, he probably could've been an 'actor.' Of course, Angel wouldn't wish it on anyone, but it was an observation that came to mind. Grabbing it by the base, he had no idea where to start. There was quite a bit to work with.

Watching Angel look in awe, Alastor couldn't help but feel... prideful. He didn't care about sex at all in the very beginning, but he knew that if the need arose, size wouldn't be what he'd be worried about.

"Perhaps I should be the one telling you I'll be gentle." Alastor taunted, the confidence in his words solid.

"Oh _really?_"

At this, a spark seemed to be cast within Angel, as he looked up with a grin that could only be described as lecherous and perverted. Alastor would eat his words as he felt his head roll back, and a jolt course through his body. It was a flurry of sensations, something he struggled to comprehend. It felt like his entire body were being massaged, yet through only one point in between his legs. Looking down with gritted teeth, he finally saw exactly what was happening.

Angel was sucking his dick.

It was much too fast for his first blowjob, his heart racing. Angel seemed bent on acquiring vengeance for the jest, something that he had anticipated, but not to this degree. Looking at the action itself was much too stimulating as he saw the spider's glazed, and confident eyes. That in itself was a taunt right back at him, as if to say, 'You were saying?' Looking away proved to be vain, as he quickly realized he could now only focus on the lewd noises of suction upon his rod.

"M-mmm... Angel... please! Y-you... you won't have any fun making me blow so f-fast..." Alastor tried to reason out, knowing well that Angel definitely wouldn't listen.

Angel loved hearing Alastor stutter, the normally smooth, crisp, and snappy Radio Demon reduced to moans and squirming. Along with this was the scent that filled his nostrils, a scent that he had once grown to hate, but fell in love with now, knowing it was indication of his lover's arousal. It tasted delicious. As Alastor continued to write, the sucking only sped up, long, rapid head bobs that enveloped expertly. Adding to this, his hands slithered all across his inner thighs and legs.

Surprised that he was lasting this long, Angel would slow down, and with an exaggerated pop, released the rod from his mouth, licking the precum off his lips sensually. Looking at the pulsing of the member he had left, he gave it some slow tugging.

"Wow, Al.' You have such a nice cock." Angel purred.

"You... don't have to say that..." Alastor respond with satisfied sigh.

Of course, the words made him even more confident, knowing his lover was fully content and even impressed by his... lucky genetics, apparently. But he couldn't help but feel selfish as well. He hadn't done a single thing, only letting Angel take full control. Of course, this felt beyond amazing, but he could imagine that if he was pleasuring him too, it'd be magnitudes above this right now.

The thoughts would be interrupted as he felt a new sensation, a sucking sensation even lower. It was from his sack, now being tongued over as Angel used two hands to squeeze up and down the base. Moans came from the spider as he licked and nuzzled at the testes, clearly loving every moment of this. He had failed to notice, but Angel had been jerking himself off the whole time.

"A... Angel. You don't have to... it's too shameful"

"Of course not. There's no shame in pleasuring your lover."

Eventually, Alastor had embraced his fate, now simply caressing Angel's head and guiding his mouth. Snapping his fingers, he made short work of their clothes, shadows taking away the annoying articles of fabric and throwing them off to the side. He didn't want to ruin either of their outfits. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last at this rate, remembering one piece of advice he had heard before.

'Think of something unattractive and focus on something else.'

There was one thing that came to mind. And that was his memory of his arch rival, Vox, during the ending ceremony. But even that unappealing thought couldn't last forever at this moment, every single fiber in his body pointing towards what was happening right now. Rubbing Angel's head some more and hearing happy purrs, he looked down.

'Those eyes...'

Just like that, his defenses crumbled into dust. Feeling his tip throb wildly, he knew that it was coming. Angel noticed as well, and winding up from the very tip, engulfed the length as far as he could, gagging slightly in the process. Holding the position, he felt the incoming blast and took it down his throat.

"Haaah... ahhh... I'll cum, my love...! Oooohh... Aaaangel... I l-love you!"

Alastor moaned as twitched, feeling spurt after spurt erupt into his lover's mouth. All the while, Angel stroked himself, loving the thick coating he was being given. A sizeable load, he wasn't able to take it all, eventually gasping for air, the rest of the output splashing onto his face. He didn't mind this one bit, moaning with delight as Alastor seemed to endlessly cum. Slowing his strokes, he made sure to coax out every last drop, licking up anything didn't swallow down.

"Delicious..." Angel looked up and stuck his tongue out, watching Alastor pant. It took quite a lot out of one of them more than the other.

"That... was wonderful. But you..." He was still catching his breath.

"Don't worry about me. I wanted you to feel good." Angel was still licking his fingers, enjoying the taste of the deer's semen. The fact that it was from him maybe it as delicious as the sweetest cake ever made.

Finally letting go of the now wilting dick, Angel sat up, feeling the semen dry up over his face. No doubt, they'd both need a shower. But, it was well worth it, knowing he had definitely rocked Alastor's world, who was still twitching.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Come in after a bit, if you're up to it."

Angel couldn't help but giggle, Alastor's eyes closed as he nodded, laying spread out on the bed and no doubt on the edge of deep sleep. Heading to the shower, he hummed in satisfaction to himself, getting in and turning on the hot water. He wished they could've gotten to the more 'in depth' part, already vividly imagining the beast of a thing that was the Radio Demon's cock.

'Maybe I should've slowed down after all.'

He giggled to himself, knowing that it didn't matter. The next level would be just be around the corner.


	6. Apology

Hello to anyone who is still there.

There probably isn't anyone there anymore, and that's all my fault. I took a long break away from writing, and I never said anything until now. But, radiodust has always been on my mind like a lover's heartbreak. I might be coming back soon.

We'll see. Again, I'm sorry for leaving all of you... though, it's not like any of you were missing out anyhow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Angel. Is this really the right time to...?"

Alastor was having a lot of trouble finishing sentences today.

"Ooohhh... cher..."

It felt as if the previous night had never ended. As he'd expected, Angel's sexual desires didn't seem to fade even for a second. The following morning after Alastor's first blowjob, a second one was given. That time he actually reached around for him, but even in the multiple orgasms that resulted, Angel seemed to have an incurable appetite.

Now it was the afternoon, and he was receiving yet another. The room was silent, save for the quiet breathing of a terribly sensitive deer and subtle suctions.

Alastor would normally be in his room sorting whatever paperwork Charlie needed help with. She wasn't the accounting type. Due to the controversial purpose of the hotel and huge lack of customers, many businesses and the general public wanted them gone. This translated to a lot of appeals and requests for support and funding. Today, a new equally challenging daily task had been introduced. This one wasn't actually stressful, but it certainly put some attention away from the other things he had to do.

Angel was perfectly content with casting aside his responsibilities at the hotel. No amount of yelling or threats from Charlie or Vaggie could make him stop this newfound addiction. What started out as a simple, mere crush had evolved into more than he could ever imagine. He had perfection within his grasp, and he'd take every opportunity to be with it.

Alastor was still trying to get to grips with the immense pleasure he was receiving practically every hour, unintentionally drawing a straight line through the entirety of the paper he was working on, and getting ink on the table. Leaning back onto his sliding chair, he covered his mouth with one hand and placed the other over Angel's head, covering an eye. That innocent stare had quickly become an increasingly deadly weapon, unable to resist those orbs. As if the pleasure wasn't enough to make him continue, they were just flat out hypnotizing.

Driven to a whimper as Angel pulled off the head with a pop, he winced, feeling hands leave his shaft to cup his sack.

"I'll never get enough of this, smiles..." Angel spoke quietly and stuck out his tongue playfully, giving the tip a loving kiss.

"It... it's apparent..." Alastor shivered, rubbing his partner's head.

Stroking some more, Angel purred, feeling the pulsing in his hands intensify. Seeing Alastor close his eyes and his breathing intensify, he let go, recognizing the obvious signs of orgasm. At this, he got another cute whine out of the deer. Crawling out from the desk's lower space, he licked around his lips and sucked on his fingers, getting rid of excess pre.

"But... we weren't finished..." Alastor frowned pleadingly.

The weak, dazed look and sad tone his partner gave him made him want to return immediately and finish, but at this rate, he'd drain the poor Radio Demon. Angel seemed to hesitate for a split second, but raised himself up before he could give in to his temptations.

"Don't worry. I just don't want you totally spent for... tonight."

"Tonight?" Alastor was left hanging for an answer as Angel went to the bathroom to freshen up, who stuck their head out a moment later.

"Uh-huh. If you think last night and all of today was good, then..."

Trailing off, he retreated with a giggle, the sound of the shower turning on a moment later.

"Also, we haven't done any work today at all! Charlie'll have our heads!"

Left on the edge, he gave a dissatisfied groan to himself, making sure Angel couldn't hear. He didn't want him to feel obligated to finish anything. Perhaps he was getting a little _too_ hooked now. But, how could he not be? There was no doubt before, and now; he loved Angel, and this was something that he'd have to get used to. Not that he was complaining.

Getting back to his paperwork, he continued writing idly on the document he left off on, wondering what later would be like. What else could there possibly be? Was there an additional step? Unless he was referring to-

"Oh. _Ohhh._ Yes, that's right." Alastor muttered to himself.

Putting the pieces together, he realized he had never actually gotten to the finale; actual penetration. Along with that, there was the fact that Angel hadn't even _climaxed_. Sure, he had made him do so a couple of times already from this morning and afternoon alone, but had completely _forgotten_ it on their first time. Groaning, he placed a hand over his face, feeling immense shame in getting too carried away with his own desires.

"How shameful...!" Alastor self-chastised. There were more things that needed to be done before tonight. For him to really make this an equal exchange, he needed to do a lot more than make Angel finish multiple times. Much more than once. But, tonight would be the best time to return the debt owed.

"I've yet to truly return the favor... I'll be sure to pay you _tenfold_ tonight." Alastor announced to himself quietly.

But, there was another problem, his pen stopping in its tracks.

"Penetration. How... how is that supposed to work?"

Of course, he knew what went where. But he wasn't foolish enough to believe that was it. There was such thing as good and bad sex, and he wouldn't want to give the latter.

Looking over to his shadows, they looked concerned as well. Closing his eyes and letting out yet another annoyed sigh, he got up from his seat, letting the clones take over the paperwork for now. He was definitely going to need to get some research done lest he inevitably embarrass himself. Work could wait. But, who or what could he even consult about... this? Considering that this was hell, it should've been easy to just observe. However, that was just the very thing. He _never_ observed. He had every single opportunity to actually study, but there was no point in it before. Now that he needed this knowledge, he was severely lacking.

Looking towards the phone on his desk, he reached over with hesitancy. Realizing that he wouldn't want to go to a theatre or go to a strip club and catch the news' next headline, he inevitably picked it up. Pulling the dials, his finger gravitated to the only numbers that he knew would be valid.

"Dear Lucifer. Am I really going to ask _him?_"

Each ring made him want to drop the phone down and just forget he had even thought of the idea, but who else could he ask? It had to be someone who would keep quiet and someone he could trust not to just laugh. Perhaps they'd would fail the second requirement, but this was as good as it'd get. It was nerve wracking in that, he wasn't sure they'd pick up. Despite the demon he was contacting only being in the lobby and a phone being next to them, he wouldn't want to have a face-to-face conversation about this.

"Hello?" An already annoyed voice greeted with an introductory sigh.

"Husk, my old friend! I need a favor-"

"Yeah, yeah. What is it now? Going to send me out for another _delivery?_"

"No. This is something much more important. Is there anyone around you right now?"

Lowering the phone, he looked around himself to make sure even though the chances of anyone else other than the three residents being present was pretty much zero.

"Yep. Should I call some of the old guys? Sounds like you have something big planned."

"What? No, it isn't anything like that. But it _is_ big. It's... erm..."

There was a very long pause, and the cat could hear Alastor breathe nervously. Waiting a few seconds, he could hear brief murmuring, and some walking around. Patience wearing thin by the second, Husk sighed audibly and leaned an elbow on the counter.

"Alastor."

"Yes?! I mean... yes. I'm sorry. I'm just not quite sure how to phrase this."

Another excessively long period of silence.

"How long are we going to do this? Out with it, pal."

"It... the ceremony... you know..."

"Ok, good. The ceremony, you ditched it, what about it?"

Husk was tempted to drop the phone, but he was really curious as to what the Radio Demon needed. What was making him so indecisive? And why did he need him for whatever it was? Had it been as simple as getting something done in, the call would've been over in less than ten seconds.

"Ssss... seeeeh... uhh..."

"What? Just spit it out!"

Alastor watched as Angel left the bathroom and approach him. Seeing the phone, the spider gave his lover a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving the room promptly, though not without giving a mischievous wink; definitely forthcoming of what would happen later that night.

Hearing the steps outside disappear slowly disappear and the sound of elevator doors open and close, Alastor went back to the phone with a deep breath.

"_Sex_, Husk! How... how does it work?!"


End file.
